


草莓拿破仑

by julia0214



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julia0214/pseuds/julia0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>开咖啡店的队长和迷妹的律师队嫂的相恋故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	草莓拿破仑

Bucky Barnes总是在下午四点踏进街角那家叫做Mr.Rogers的咖啡店，坐在吧台边的位置，点一客甜点，有时是芒果拿破仑，但更多的时候他会选择草莓的。  
五月中的时节，草莓正好，酸甜适中，搭配软绵的奶油和酥饼，一口咬下去，妙不可言。  
这一习惯已经保持了将近一个月，他甚至能喝出搭配着拿破仑的果茶里因为老板的心情好坏多加或少加了哪些水果。  
拿破仑非常美味，果茶也是，但那并不是他每日前来报到的原因。  
Bucky喜欢这家店的老板，那个叫Steve的金发男子。他高大，英俊，鼻梁高挺，眼窝深邃，瞳孔蓝中带绿，不留胡须，面对他总会露出浅浅的笑容。  
不比餐点的忙碌，通常他来时店里并无几个客人，他便能看着老板一个人在吧台后给那小巧的拿破仑系上红色的丝带，再淋上粉色的草莓酱，双手为他端上来。  
他常看到Steve画画，捧着他小小的速写本，坐在吧台后面用一支木头铅笔勾勒着，现代人极少使用木质铅笔，它们麻烦而易断，但Steve似乎并不嫌弃。  
Bucky也曾听到过客人与他的争吵。在这样的店里，争吵是不常见的，没有酒精，只有微酸的水果和甜腻的奶油，它们并不容易让人恼怒。那位女性客人红着眼睛抱怨着咖啡的拉花太过粗糙。这显然是在借题发挥，一定是伤透了心，Bucky想，Steve的拉花永远精致而用心。而Steve并没有因此而恼怒，他重新做好了咖啡，拉上精致的图案，一朵盛开的花朵，端给客人。他用他的温柔，包容着他人的悲伤。  
他说不出Steve到底有什么地方打动了他，或许是因为他的温柔，他的细致，他对待店里一花一草的深情，又或许只是因为他俊美的外表，——拜托，人人都爱美男子，这并不可耻。  
总之，他喜欢他，Steve的一言一行都让他感到愉悦。

当他今天下午又匆匆地收拾背包从事务所溜走时，那位有着俄罗斯血统的红发女同事拦住了他，“嘿，我知道他，那家咖啡店的老板。”  
Bucky感到一阵热意从脖子漫上脸颊，平日里在法庭里让对手手足无措的舌头此时却打了结，“太过关心同事的隐私可不太好，Natasha。”  
“哇哦，你不会还没和他说过话吧？”被唤作Natasha的女人吃惊的看着他。  
“老实说，是这样的。”Bucky鼓起了腮帮，似乎在和自己赌气，“我坐下，点餐，他做好，端上来，就这样。”  
“你可真是……”Natasha想了想，似乎找不到合适的形容词，于是拍了拍他的肩膀，“加把劲，Barnes。”  
Bucky点头，拎起背包，向楼梯口走去。  
“别忘了我们这行是干什么的，你开口，然后一切都能改变！”那个庭场上的红发女魔头在他背后说道。  
哦，差点忘了，他是个律师，闭口沉默并不是他的一贯作风。

五月中的雨天，空气潮湿而凉爽，让人感到惬意。  
他推开门，门铃清脆的响声欢迎着他，吧台后的那人抬起头，对他抱以微笑。  
店里空无一人，雨天与下午茶并不太配。  
“草莓，芒果，或者你想试试榴莲？”他听见Steve问。  
“……草莓。”怎样都好，只要是你做的，就算是榴莲我或许也可以接受，Bucky想。  
“不错的选择。”Steve对他眨了眨眼。  
Steve转过身，准备着食材，紧身的灰色T恤勾勒着他的肌肉曲线，完美的倒三角。哇哦他可真是火辣，Bucky的内心在尖叫。  
Bucky眼尖地发现，Steve的速写本放在吧台上，就在离他不远的位置。  
他究竟都在画些什么呢，这是Bucky经常思考的问题，他从未看过Steve的画作，因为Steve总是将那本速写本好好地合上，放在吧台的后面。  
他不会发现的，Bucky想着，然后伸手拿过那本小册子。  
但愿他不会画些不可见人的东西，Bucky对自己嘀咕道。他翻开本子，心跳加速，就像是做错事的孩童。前几页画着店里的摆设，吧台上的多肉盆栽，椅子背上的小熊布偶，设计别致的落地窗框，铅笔勾勒出的轮廓细致而清晰，而发黄的纸张恰好模拟了店内昏黄的灯光。  
他快速地翻着，直到见到空白的纸张。  
Bucky失落地合上册子，然后发现Steve正站在吧台里看着他。  
“我……我以为那是新出的菜单。”哦天哪Bucky Barnes，这理由太烂，你的辩词只能得0分，他的脑海里响起了大学时那可怕的教授的声音。  
Steve笑着摇了摇头，从他手里接过册子，然后将它翻过来，封底朝上，打开递回给Bucky，“你拿反了。”  
Bucky接过，然后在看见纸上内容时惊讶地瞪大眼。  
纸上画着的是一个坐在吧台前的男子，正用叉子叉着半颗草莓，放进嘴里咀嚼。  
那是他。  
他努力克制着自己的双手，不要颤抖的那么厉害，他翻动着纸张，一页页都是他，戳弄着多肉盆栽的他，撑着下巴发呆的他，低头看着手机屏幕的他……  
Bucky从来不知道自己在他人的笔下竟然是这样的安静，他的工作注定让他与聒噪的争辩声为伴，久而久之他已经忘记了自己还有安静的模样。  
他抬头，然后发现Steve正望着他，两人的视线交汇，试探性地交缠在一起。  
Barnes律师，快问些什么，沉默并不永远是金子，他内心的小人催促道。  
“这些都是我？”这可真是有够糟糕的明知故问，内心的小人扶着额头说。  
Steve点头，“你总是一个人坐在这个位置。”  
哦，他画我也许根本不是因为他爱我，也许只是因为我长得还不坏。  
不，是很帅，Bucky对自己补充道。  
“所以我想，你大概还是单身？”Bucky听见Steve说，然后下意识的点点头，“我是Steve Rogers，我想你已经知道了。”  
“Bucky Barnes。”这自报家门的方式简直蠢透了，“我……很喜欢你们家的甜点。”  
“我还没有结婚。”  
“我也是。”  
“我拥有这家咖啡店，会做甜品。”  
“我知道。”  
“如果有机会，我想请你喝杯咖啡，不是在这里，在我家的院子里。哦，还有甜点摩天轮。”  
哦等等，他是在向我求爱吗？Bucky慌乱地想，他的耳朵发烫，大脑罢工。  
Steve看着他，脸颊带着一点点羞怯的红晕，蓝眼睛含着笑意，就像是雨后的晴空。  
“好。”Bucky想不出任何拒绝的理由。  
“好。”  
Steve端给他那盘草莓拿破仑，草莓酱画出一个爱心的形状，下面写着Bucky的名字。  
今天的草莓格外的甜，Bucky倚在Steve身上，边嚼边想。

 

—FIN—


End file.
